1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording head that ejects ink toward a recording medium and thereby performs recording on the medium.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is known an inkjet recording head that is employed by, e.g., an inkjet printer, and includes a plurality of pressure chambers to each of which ink is supplied from an ink storage tank; and a plurality of nozzles communicating with the pressure chambers, respectively. When a pressure pulse or change is applied to an arbitrarily selected one of the pressure chambers, the nozzle communicating with the selected pressure chamber ejects a droplet of ink toward a recording sheet.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication P2003-80709A or its corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,716B2 discloses an inkjet recording head having a piezoelectric actuator (i.e., an actuator unit) that includes a continuous piezoelectric sheet; a common electrode that is opposed to each of a plurality of pressure chambers; and a plurality of individual electrodes that are opposed to the pressure chambers, respectively, and cooperate with the common electrode to sandwich a plurality of active portions of the piezoelectric sheet, respectively. This inkjet recording head additionally includes a cavity unit (i.e., a channel unit) having the pressure chambers. In the inkjet recording head, an electrically conductive adhesive is applied to a side surface of the piezoelectric actuator, such that the conductive adhesive is connected to an upper surface of the cavity unit and extends in a direction in which the piezoelectric sheet and the common and individual electrodes are stacked on each other in the actuator. Thus, the conductive adhesive electrically connects the cavity unit to the common electrode of the piezoelectric actuator, so that both the cavity unit and the common electrode are grounded.